


repose

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, silliness and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Song can only resist for so long.





	repose

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because I suggested cuteness, a friend pointed out that Camieux's horns don't always make cuddles easy, and at 2am my brain thought the perfect solution was clearly pool noodles. Don't think too hard about it, I certainly didn't :)

Song lightly knocks against the door before cautiously peeking inside the dimly lit room. It’s much too quiet for any of them to be awake, but Song cannot quite let go of certain habits so easily. Her eyes find Silva within seconds, noting with amusement that she has an arm around Camieux and Cucouroux, holding both of them close in her sleep.

Stepping further into the room, Song easily navigates her way past the various items that fill the space until she can pick up the blanket that has fallen to the floor. Biting back a laugh, and fighting back the flush that threatens to spread across her face at the sight of Silva’s bare stomach, Song gently places the blanket around the three of them. 

Her hands linger, slightly adjusting the blanket so that it covers everyone. Song’s hands itch to reach out and brush back Silva’s hair but she refrains. She settles instead for taking in the peaceful expression on Silva’s face as she sleeps.

Glancing to the side, Song considers moving Camiuex into a more comfortable position, just enough to keep her horns from poking against Silva’s side. But before she can do anything, Camiuex shifts, her hood falling back as she snuggles closer to Silva. 

Song blinks. Colorful pieces of foam seem to be covering Camiuex’s horns.

A soft bit of laughter escapes and Song quickly presses a hand to her mouth to keep from waking anyone. It certainly isn’t the oddest thing that she’s seen, but it is still unexpected.

With a shake of her head, Song quietly composes herself. Straightening up, she intends to leave, but something catches her sleeve. A tiny hand.

Looking up, Song finds Camieux blinking sleepily at her. She tugs at Song’s sleeve a second time, and after a beat, she speaks up, voice slightly muffled by a small yawn. “Stay with us.”

Song can feel herself crumbling with each passing second. It’s tempting, so very tempting. Especially when Camiuex is doing her best to look like a sad puppy. But she doesn’t want to intrude. When that lower lip begins to tremble, Song knows she’s in trouble. She pats Camieux’s hand, intending to placate her with a flimsy excuse but Camieux is one step ahead. 

“Please, Song nee-chan?” 

That’s just not playing fair. Song does her best to resist, but even she knows it’s futile at this point.

As if sensing that she has all but given in, Camiuex leans forward and grabs Song’s hand in her own. She smiles, satisfied when Song stumbles forward a bit at the sudden action. “Come on.”

Song carefully sets herself on the couch before she falls, only taking a moment to compose herself before she shifts closer to Camieux. Camieux lets go of Song’s sleeve to take hold of her arm, pulling her even closer. Once she is satisfied, Camiuex winds her other arm through Silva’s and settles back with a happy hum. 

The colorful foam bumps against Song’s shoulder and she cannot help but smile as Camieux presses up against her with a sleepy giggle. The sound warms her heart and soon Song finds herself relaxing against the back of the couch, her eyelids already beginning to droop.

As her breathing evens out, Song curls even closer, her head falling to rest against Silva’s shoulder. 


End file.
